


Quit Looking at Me

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River keeps staring at him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit Looking at Me

River sighed heavily and stared at him.

Eventually the Doctor stopped chattering and fiddling with the controls and looked at her.

"Why are you staring at me?"

She just sighed, and shook her head, and stared at him.

He stood up straight and pulled his hands in. "Quit staring at me."

"Why, sweetie?"

"Because, because, If you don't, I'll _do_ something." He edged away from her.

"Like what?" she asked, tilting her head, honestly intrigued.

"Quit staring at me!" He edged his way around to the other side of the console. "I'm warning you," he pointed a finger at her as she slowly followed him. "I'll, I'll, I'll materialize somewhere very _cold_!"

Her eyebrows popped up. "And?"

He scuttled away from her again and pointed at her through the rotor. "And very _wet_!" he threatened.

"And then what?" she advanced toward him and he flinched sideways, practically turning his whole body away from her.

"And then I shall jump _in it_!" he declared.

She grinned. "How will that stop me?"

"It'll make _me_ feel better." He darted around the console.

She sidestepped neatly, right into his path.

"You know, sweetie." She reached up to stroke his bow tie. "There are _other_ ways to make you feel better..."

~*~

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below. Thank you._


End file.
